Tails on the run
by Torn Fox
Summary: When a crime is committed, the blame falls on Tails. Now he has to keep from being captured. But just how long can he run? Delayed for now.
1. Chapter 1

Tails sat on his bed, staring at a potted rose on his nightstand that was almost ready to bloom. "I should probably eat something, but if it blooms when i'm not here I won't know if she came back. I'll just take it with me." He picked up the flower and carried it downstairs with him. As he arrived at the bottom of the steps there was knocking at the door.

"Tails! It's me, Sonic!" He heard his friend from the other side of the door, "I just came by to tell you there was going to be a parade later today in celebration of Mobius gaining it's new leader."

Tails looked away from the door and replied with, "I don't think i'll be going. Have fun though, Sonic."

"Are you sure? You haven't gotten out much lately." Sonic tried to convince him of going, but his attempt was for nothing.

"I'm sure Sonic. I have to stay and take care of Cosmo's flower." He heard Sonic sigh and say something under his breath before the sound of rapid footsteps. "You shouldn't worry about me so much, Sonic. I'm completely fine." He said to thin air. Tails walked towards the kitchen and placed the rose on a table where he could see it while he made breakfast.

"Alright, what should I have?" As he looked through the cabinets, he didn't notice the rose glow white for a few brief seconds. "I guess I was so occupied that I forgot to get food for _myself_." He sheepishly admitted to himself. "Well, I guess I will be going out after all, Sonic."

But although the blue blur couldn't hear him, he knew Tails was going to come out sometime that day. "Well, I better go get the others." Sonic dashed off at just below making a sonic boom so he didn't hurt anyone's ears. He arrived at Amy's house soon after. "Hey Amy!" Sonic said to the door.

The door swung open to reveal the pink hedgehog everyone knew not to mess with. "Sonic!" She tackled him in a hug and Sonic began to struggle out of her grip.

"Amy get off of me!" His voice was muffled by Amy's hug. "I just came by to-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Amy tried to kiss him over and over. "Amy stop it!" His message, surprisingly, got through to her.

"Okay fine. What is it?" She temporarily calmed down and released him.

"I already asked Tails, but he won't come. I'm trying to see if my friends want to go to the parade later today to celebrate Mobius' new leader." Amy crossed her arms and looked away from him. "You won't go either, Amy?"

"Every time you've asked me to go somewhere with you, you always run off and leave me there. I'm not falling for it this time!" Amy ranted on and on for several minutes about the subject.

"Fine. Amy, I promise, both hands up," Sonic put both his hands up in defense, "not to run away from you this time."

Amy smiled and said, "Okay, now that you promised...I know I can go with you. Just let me get something." She returned into the house and came out with her hammer, "Just in case you get any ideas of breaking your promise." They began to walk away from the house, Amy holding her hammer the whole time.

_What did I get myself into?_ Sonic thought as he walked alongside Amy. "Do we have to go so slow?" Amy glared back at him and he fell silent. "Well, let's go see if Cream will go with us." Sonic then grabbed Amy's hand and sped off.

Sonic's two tailed buddy, on the other hand, was walking through town and carrying Cosmo's plant with him. "There it is." Tails headed for the mall and opened the front doors, surprised to find hardly any people in it. "They're all probably at the parade, which means I should be able to move around easier this time."

As he walked through the mall, Tails noticed a new store, he walked over to the door and looked inside, seeing _many_ types of plants in every nook and cranny.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Tails looked around and didn't see anyone that could have spoken, that is until he looked down to see a short, brown, female cat in a blue vest. She appeared to be in her seventies.

"Um, hi?" The cat pulled a stool over to where she was in front of Tails. She stepped up onto it so she was at Tails' height.

"You're the first person i've had come in here for a while. My job is to identify and answer any questions about plants." The last word the cat had spoken, _plants_, had immediately gotten Tails' attention.

"Can you, tell when a plant...is supposed to bloom?" He asked with plenty of hope, and sadness in his voice.

"Yes." The cat replied, making it sound like the easiest thing in the world. "Let me guess. You want to know when your flower will bloom?" Tails nodded slowly. "Okay then. Place the flower on the table." He did so, being careful as to make sure nothing could damage it.

The cat walked around the table and rose up to the flower using a platform. "Be careful with it." Tails sounded afraid, he'd become emotionally attached to it over time.

"Don't worry, i'm not going to hurt it in any way." She pulled out a microscope and gently moved one of the plant's two leaves under the slide. After examining it for a few minutes, "I'm sorry young man, but I don't know anything about this plant. I've never seen anything like it." She took the leaf out of the slide and Tails picked the rose back up in an instant.

"Well, thanks for trying. You never introduced yourself though." Tails told the cat.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Martha."

"Well, thanks for trying to help, Martha." With that Tails walked out the door and into the rest of the mall. He headed for the food market and upon entering picked up a basket. He first walked to the cereal isle and grabbed three boxes, he wanted to make sure he'd have enough for him to last until the rose bloomed.

"Are you carrying that flower for a reason, sir?" Tails turned to see one of the employees that worked in the store.

"It's very important, it was a gift from someone special to me." Tails turned and began to walk down the isle when the employee spoke again.

"I fooled you didn't I? It's me, Vector!" He tore off a costume to reveal his true form. "I've been practicing my disguises so when we need them for a case, i'm ready!"

"Well you fooled me! I guess i've been so worried about the rose that I didn't notice the tail coming out of your costume!"

"What!?" Vector was shocked by his sarcasm, then he shot back at Tails, "Well you may have seen a tiny bit through my disguise, but i'll perfect it!" With that he disappeared into another isle.

Tails laughed a tiny bit at the crocodile. "Well, at least I know they're happy among themselves." He proceeded to the next isle, where he picked up plant food for Cosmo's rose. As he stood in line at the checkout, Tails' mind kept drifting to Cosmo. _I don't know if this rose is her, but I know for sure that I have to take care of it._ It was finally time for him to checkout and he placed his items on the counter, once the cashier finished scanning the items, Tails paid for the food and left the store.

Back with Sonic, they were walking through the city to wait for the parade to begin. "Hey! There's Tails!" Sonic was about to run over to him, but a crowd of people blocked his path and didn't pass by until Tails was long gone. "Dang, well at least he got out of the house." Sonic said while trying to be optimistic.

"Hey guys, it's starting!" "Chao!" Cream and Cheese told their friends.

Tails had reached his house, he opened the door and walked inside, placing the rose on a table in the middle of his living room. "Finally, I can eat something." Tails made himself a bowl of cereal and carried it out to the living room where he sat on the couch. "I guess it couldn't hurt to watch the parade." He turned the TV on and began to watch as a large float made it's way through town.

Sonic was amazed at the sight of the float, "That's one fancy float!" It resembled a type of golden palace, "Hey, Amy. What's with those numbers counting down?" Amy looked closely at the front of the float, and she too saw the numbers.

"Sonic, that's a-" But as she said her sentence, a massive explosion occurred, sending pieces of debris in every direction.

"Watch out!" Sonic shielded Amy and Cream with himself as the pieces flew by them. _Who would do such a thing!?_ Sonic thought as the debris began to thin out. When it had all gone by, Sonic ran over to the recently elected leader of Mobius. "Are you okay?" Sonic's voice had great concern in it.

"A few scratches, other than that i'm lucky enough to have survived at all." He managed to stand on his feet and thanked Sonic for helping him up. "But who did this?" Sonic shrugged without a clue.

Tails could only stare at the flaming remains of the float. "Why would anybody do such a thing." Shock filled his voice as he said that. He turned off the TV and took the plant upstairs to his bedroom. "How much longer until you come back?" He asked the flower, which, of course, gave no response.

"I thought you'd end up saying that." Tails then realized that he wasn't talking to anybody except himself. "I wish you'd come back soon."

Sonic was working with a team of experts to uncover who had planted the bomb. Currently they were overlooking security tapes from a nearby store. "Who's that?" Sonic placed his finger over a black, cloaked figure with a box shaped object in their hands.

"That looks like the bomb, so that has to be the person. But who it is, there's only one way to find that out." Sonic and the team walked up the street from their equipment and to the destroyed float. "If he wasn't wearing anything on his hands, then we should be able to find some evidence to match the person. When one of the team's members searched the float with a special light, sure enough he found a hand print.

"Search the planet's citizens, I want to find whoever did this and give them a piece of my mind!" Sonic watched as they searched through every citizen, even his friends! But when the found a match, Sonic's eyes were wide with shock. "He...but that..." Was all Sonic could say.

"We must inform the planet of the culprit, i'm sorry to say that it's true, Sonic." The team's leader even sounded sorry, but once they released the information, a mass panic began to occur through every city on Mobius.

"Let's go see if they found the culprit." _I'm talking to myself, again._ Tails carried the plant downstairs with him and turned on the TV, switching it to the news.

"It has been confirmed that the culprit of this attempted murder, is Miles Prower. Better known to all as Tails."

The fox's eyes went wide, his mouth hung slightly open in shock. "But...I didn't do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"I...I didn't do it..." Tails' feelings had been devastated. He watched on the screen as his friends believed the so called 'evidence'. "I didn't do it!" He screamed and slammed the off button for the TV. "They actually believe i'm the culprit, i'm still so young. How could anyone think I tried to kill someone?"

Tails pulled himself together, and laid down on his stomach, stretching himself out on the couch. "Even Sonic..." As he heard knocking at the door, Tails didn't even bother to get up since he knew who would be waiting. "What do you want?" His voice was filled with sadness.

"Tails, listen to me," Sonic began to explain what he thought, "i'd like to believe you didn't do it-"

"You heard me?" Tails began to wonder if anyone else had heard him scream.

"Yes, I heard you. But the evidence points to you as the criminal. The police sent me here to talk to you about if you were willing to bring yourself in."

Tails buried his face in the cushions, Sonic had been like a brother to him for so long. But now he was siding against him. "I'm not going to confess to something I didn't do!" Tails would simply refuse to believe the evidence, he _knew_ it hadn't been him. "I can't believe you, Sonic." His friends no longer trusted him.

"Okay, Tails. Since you won't come willingly, i'll be back with the police force later. But i'll give you enough time to calm down." Sonic, instead of speeding off, simply walked away from his former friend's house.

"I guess that will be enough time for me, but I won't be here when you come back, Sonic. I'll be long gone when you return." Tails sat upright on the couch, and stretched his arms out above himself. "Since Sonic doesn't trust me, he's expecting to catch me off guard." He concluded before realizing what that meant. "I'm going to have to leave earlier than I thought."

Tails snatched up the rose and walked up the steps to his room, knowing he would have to hurry to get out safely. "I won't be able to take much, otherwise they'll think i'm even more dangerous than i'm _supposed_ to be." With this in mind, Tails retrieved only a few items from his room. A blanket, a picture of him and his friends to remind him of the good times when he felt lonely, and a heart shaped photo frame with a picture of Cosmo inside.

"I can get food and water from the trees and rivers." Tails told himself before heading towards the first floor. "Goodbye everyone, you won't be seeing me again for quite a while." He turned out the lights in every room of his house, then walked towards the workshop underneath. "I won't be coming back here for a while either." Tails pulled a switch on the wall and tarps dropped over everything in the room.

"I'm leaving now, Sonic. You won't find me anywhere near here." Tails left through the backdoor and into the outdoors, he immediately took off running away from his house into the wilderness. As he ran though, he decided to check the time. The sun was beginning to set, and Tails realized he'd need a place for the night.

"Why didn't I arrange this _before_ I left?" Tails, once again, got no response. He ran through the forest until he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, upon turning that way Tails made out a cave entrance. "That will have to do." Tails ran into it and sat down on his rear.

Sonic however, was just arriving at Tails' house. "Okay guys. Just go in and please, don't mess with too much of his stuff." The police force nodded and walked over to the front door, a man standing to the left and right of it. A third twisted the door handle and found it to be unlocked. "Why would Tails leave it unlocked?" Sonic followed the police inside to see what they'd found.

"He's not here!" The lead officer informed after realizing that the back door had been opened. "We'll send out a large scale everywhere within the distance he could have gone. Sonic! you will search on the ground and if you find him, bring him in." Sonic slowly nodded before running out the backdoor.

_Tails, where did you go?_ Was Sonic's one thought as he ran through through the trees, searching for his former two tailed buddy. "Tails!" Sonic called his name, but knew that he was smart enough not to reply.

Tails sat in the cave, staring outside as clouds began to roll over the sky. "How could I be accused of such a thing?" He tried to think of an answer, but came up empty handed. He heard the noise of a helicopter and receded further into the cave. Which didn't go that far in, but had a few large rocks. It passed overhead without the slightest sign of knowing Tails was there. "I need to find someplace a bit more hidden. Someplace that almost nobody goes to." But as he thought, he heard Sonic calling his name.

"Tails! If you're here, come out!"

Tails hid behind one of the rocks in the cave, barely managing to hide himself. "No way am I revealing myself." He whispered so he couldn't be heard. Sonic began to walk past the cave, but not for long as Tails let out a sigh of relief, thinking Sonic had passed him by. "Come out, Tails."

"Sonic! We need your help back at Tails' house. Come right away!" Sonic gave an annoyed look at the radio he'd brought before scurrying back towards the fox's house.

"That was a bit too close for my liking." He rearranged the rocks in the cave so that there was a type of barrier between him and outside, but still a way in and out if need be. "Well, I don't think I can do much else." Tails laid down on his stomach and placed the blanket on his back, he moved one tail to use as a pillow while using the other one to move Cosmo's rose closer to him. He soon fell asleep in that position.


End file.
